Male or Female?
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: [Story adopted from Egichuu; Generation of MiraclesxOC; Kagami TaigaxOC; Mutiple Endings] Rafel Douma ㅡ A childhood friend of Kagami Taiga. She join as a Seiren's Basketball Team's as a regular, but as a boy! And one by one, each members of Generations of Miracle are also interested of her? But what's so unique of her?


**A/N:** Hello everyone, readers and stalkers. I've read and watched The The Basketball which Kuroko Plays _(Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ__)_ and fell right in love with the series. In December 9, 2013, I have adopted Egichuu-san's fanfic/story called, 'Male or Female?'.

If there are any mistakes or anything you might want to recommend, I accept them. Both good/bad comments are accepted; they will help with the story. So please have a wonderful tour when you finish reading this (no sarcasm).

**Pairing: **Generations of MiraclesxOC, Kagami TaigaxOC, Kuroko TetsuyaxOC, and maybe OCxOC(?).

**Warning:** OOC, change of plot or timeline, wrong spelling, bad explanations, bad grammar, no beta reader, edited by myself, and different from the original story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Basketball which Kuroko Plays _(Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ__)_ or any of it's character, plot, or timeline. The OCs or any of the characters which you never heard of, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully owned by Egichuu-san. The things I have only own is the _ultimate changes of the story._

**Note:** I really, no, _absolutely,_ want a Kirito/KazutoxOC and RyomaxOC fanfics on this website! /cries and whines/

* * *

**cнαρтεяⅠ**

_»{ρяσʟσυɢε}«_

_._

.

.

Pink cherry blossom flowers fluttered aimlessly around the air. The blue sky were clear with white marshmallow-like clouds moving and shaping into different types of shapes. Blue eyes look at the entrace of her new school with new first year students trying to walk though the crowds of the club members hoping for the new studentds to join thier club.

"Intrested in Rugby?!"

"Have you ever played Shogi?"

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

A smile crawl up to the girl with short bkue hair and blue eyes as she bagan to walk through the crowds of her new school. A rush of people got pushed back as they tried to get through the school ground. _'Fuhwha~ It's too noisy.'_ thought the girl, amazed by the how noisy it is, but wasn't bothered and didn't noticed that people where pushing her. Somehow she was still in spot, not moving like a statue.

She was wearing the school uniform for boys, a cloth _covering_ her neck. She have short sky blue hair and large blue eyes, a childish look displayed on her face.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" the girl heard someone yelled.

"We haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes." commented another.

_'Fuhwaah~! Japan's cool!'_ she thought, still a smile on her face. She began to take large steps and began to go through the openings made by the crowds, dodging numerous people offering flyers. She stopped as she saw 3 people holding out flyers.

"Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?!" yelled a certain boy who looked like a cat.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." asked a black-haired person. The cat boy ㅡ or Koganei as he was called ㅡ looked at him.

"How else am I suppose to say it?"

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" the girl smile. _'Japan's funny too~!'_

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki!"

"Mitobe! Make sure they hear you!" the tall boy, or Mitobe as the other called him, nodded as he just silently handed out flyers.

The cat boy, Koganei, sweat dropped. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

Hearing the that they were giveing out basketball offering papers, sbe walk towards the tall boy who was known as Mitobe. "Um, excuse me?" the three looked at her, and she make sure to make her best cute face. "Can I have a flyer? I'm interested in joining." she asked politely as ever **[1].** The tall boy smiled as he handed it to her. She smiled.

"Thank you so much, uh may I ask where the stand is?" she asked. The silent tall man, Mitobe, looked over to the direction and pointed. The girl looked over to the direction and looked back at him.

"Hmm~? Over there? Near the entrance gate~? San'kyuu~!" she smiled and bowed slightly as she began to jog her way to the basketball stand. Koganei blinked, a small blush dusting his cheeks. The same goes for the other boy, Izuki.

"Just a few more would be nice..." sighed a girl with short brown hair with hazel eyes as she looked over the application sheets.

"We couldn't give a ten." replied a man with short spiky hair and wearing glassed.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school after all. If we win the Inter-high and the Winter cup, we'll get even more players!" she said.

He sweat-dropped. "Are you casually adding pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" The captain, Hyuga, put his elbows on the table, lowering his head. "I will try my best... I will do my best..."

"Um... excuse me?" the two looked over to see a short blue haired boy, staring at them as he held out a basketball flyer. He look like short, with 168cm tall as his height. "Is this the basketball club?"

"Ah yes." they blinked before replying.

"I would like to sign a form please."

They blinked again. "Of course! Sit down!"

He nodded as he set her bag down, sitting on the chair. "Please fill out this form." said the brunette gurk as he hand the blue-haired boy the registration paper. The boy then began to fill the down the form.

"My name is Aida Riko, and I'm the coach for the basketball team." the girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes, Riko, introuduced. _'Uwaah! Such a cute boy we got there!'_ thought Riko.

"I'm Hyuga Junpei, captain of the basketball team." introuduced Hyuga.

The boy looked at them. "My name's Rafel Douma, until then." the boy introuduced as he hand out the finished form and take his leave. As the girl walk aimlessly, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. The person who she bumoed into was also on the ground. _'He's got blue eyes and hair, even his hairstyle is the same as me and his face is similar to mine!'_ the girl thought irritating.

"Sorry." the boy mutered an apology and left. _'What the hell was that!? Is he my cloning or something? Whoever he is, he pissed me off!'_ the girl thought as she stood up, still irritated but already calm down.

_'Fuuh~ How about seeing something interesting~?'_ she thought to herself and nodded.

"Okay, so we have about ten applications, a few more would be nice." muttered Riko. _'I wonder how Koganei and the others are doing? You guys better bring some promising ones!'_ thought out Riko.

Suddenly a certain cat boy appeared with tears falling down his face. "I brought back a new student..." A extremely tall boy with red hair and eyes was holding Koganei from the collar, like you would carry a cat. "Is this the basketball club?" he asked, voice even so scary and serious.

"Yeah..." nodded Riko. _'Isn't this one way_ around?! _Who is this guy!? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'_ Riko mentally screamed in her head.

"I want to join the basketball club."

Riko blinked before smiling a bit. "Um, welcome, welcome! Wait a minute!" as Riko began to give the red-headed boy a cup of tea, she contunued. " I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone with your build will..."

"I don't care. I'm going after I write my name down." he said.

Hyuga glowered at him angrily. _'This is how he treats his senpais?!'_

Riko stared at the name as he finished out his form. _'Kagami Taiga... that certainly suits him...'_ "Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" asked Riko.

Kagami crushed the paper cup whike walking away. " Japanese basketball is the same everywhere. It's weak." He then threw the crushed cup behind him, into the garbage pin. When he was out of hearing distance, Koganei sat on the chair. " S-scary! Is that guy really a freshman?!" he yelled.

"He's one in a million." voiced out Izuki.

"You! Where have you been hiding!?" yelled Koganei.

Hyuga looked at the sign-up sheet. "Kagami Taiga. He went to America in Middle school... another person from America? I wonder if those two know each other..."

Riko muttered out loud. "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." said Riko, turning to Hyuga.

"Yo. You forgot this club request." butted in Koganei as he handed the sign-up sheet.

"Oh sorry!" she began to read the forgotten sign-up sheet. "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya... Huh?" Riko muttered as she read the form. _'I was here for the whole time but I don't remember him at all.'_ she thought and later gasped.

"He's from the Teiko basketball club!" she yelled, only earning the attention of others (read: Hyuga, Riko, Koganei, etc).

"Teiko? You mean the Teiko?!" exclaimed Hyuga. The team gasped.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Generation of Miracles? That famous group!?" exclaimed Hyuga. Riko nodded as she began to ruffle and mess up her hair.

"Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?! and that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

_{↭}_

As the girl with short blue hair walk along the school ground, not paying attention to the people around her, she bumped into someone. _'Argh! Who is it again?!'_ thought the irritated girl.

"Hey! Watch were you areㅡ Rafel?" she looked up when her name was called, and was going to scream at the man who she bumped but only to have her blue eyes widen.

"...T-Taiga?" she shuttered out the name.

The name, Kagami Taiga, smirked as he ruffled her blue hair. "Still short as ever. And why are you wearing boys' uniform?" he asked, noticing her attire.

The girl, Rafel, huffed and puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not short! It's just that your tall!" she exclaimed.

"Such a cute face you've got there, Rafel." replied Taiga, smirking oh-so-happily. She looked at him with a stop-it-or-I-will-kick-your-ass face.

"Creepy." she commented. "Anyways, let's see what class are we in." said Taiga as he bagan to walk toward the board where people which class they are in. Rafel followed suit.

_{↭}_

"Alright! It seems the first years are here!"

One of the freshman glanced at Riko, then mumured to the others. "Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year, right?" the other stated.

"If she were more sexier..."

Hyuga, who was eavesdroping on the coversation, twitched as he punched the two in the back of the head. "Morons! You're wrong!"

"I'm the boy's basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" the girl, whom the others thought as a manager, introuduced.

"EEEH!?" they exclaimed, jaw-dropping.

"Then it's not him?!" One of them pointed to the teacher at the back.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko replied.

"Seriously?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" the others exclaimed in shocked. Rafel smirked.

"Well, now that you have gotten to know Takeda-sensei..." Riko spun to look at them. "Everyone take off your shirts!"

Again, they jaw-dropped. "WHAAAT?!" they all exclaimed.

_{↭}_

All the boys done what thier coach have asked and they were blushing, muttering under thier breathed on why thier coach is asking them to do this.

"You." She pointed a dark-haired male, "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I'm guessing you must be around 50 steps for twenty seconds on the quick ladder training exercise, right? If you want to play basketball, you should improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you…" the boys gaped at her as they were told about their weaknesses. She moved to the next person and continued giving explanation. "Wow~ this coach isn't just name~" whispered Rafel.

_'Rafel, she has done breaking into Seirin's database.'_ Taiga mentally smirked. "Just who is this girl, Rafel?" he whispered to Rafel.

"Hm~?" Rafel hummed, as if she was asking something.

"One hamburger." he ofered.

He see her grinning and finally she said. "Challenge accepted."

"Riko Aida, female, 17 years old, 156 cm, coach of basket ball club, daughter of Kagetora Aida, a sports trainer and ex-national basketball team player, and has the ability to scan a person's outer ability and physics." she explained loud enough that the freshman, the 2nd year and Riko Aida can hear.

"What? How come can he know about me?" asked the coach confused.

"That is correct, she has that ability. Her dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen, it's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. When she sees a person's body, she sees all of your physically abilities in numbers." replied Hyuga Junpei.

"I'll continue my inspection!" said the brunette coach. Taiga could see Rafel was disappointed for not being able to introduce her job here.

Riko gaped at the person she was currently at... Kagami Taiga.

"...what?" asked Kagami, looking down at her like she was some pest. _'What the hell?! His numbers are off the roof! They're amazingly high! Not something that you would see in a first year! And on top of that... I can't analyse his full potential! __This is natural talent!'_ Riko thought as she continue to gaped at Taiga's body.

"Coach! What are you staring at!?" yelled Hyuga. She blinked before looking at her board.

"Sorry! Um... the last two who are left are Rafel Douma-kun and Kuroko-kun..." Riko then looked around to find a boy with short blue hair (whom Riko thought a boy) and ordered. "What are you doing? Take off your cloth-"

"Sorry, coach, but my friend here is a girl, you see." Taiga cut her talk, making everyone surprised.

"What?! You both knew each other?! And you are girl?! This is a _BOYS'_ basketball club!" Riko exclaimed, shocked and surprised.

"It's okay, please think me as a boy." said the short-hair girl while smiling at Taiga with her if-you-say-anything-I-will-kill-you face.

Riko and the others nodded, understanding what Rafel said but all of them droped thier jaws when they saw Rafel with her shirt off, only having a bandage covering her chest area, but they can see a strap over her shoulder. Her body is realy slim, they noted **[2].** Riko blushed immediatelly and grab Rafel's shirt, pulling it over thier head.

"Aww, it was such a sight..." the boys whined sadly, but quickly shut up when Taiga glare at them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Riko shouted at her. Rafel blinked, before a smile lit up her face. "But you told us to take off our shirts." she stated as a matter-of-factly. Riko face-palmed herself at her reply.

"What do you think I lack off, senpai? Please critize me like the others." said Rafel masochistic, making others blush as wil imaginations run thier kind.

"Um... Oh," Riko quickly snapped back to the reality when Rafel uttered, 'senpai'. "For a girl, you're really amazing, Rafel-chan." commented Riko. Rafel pouted, again making the boys blushed. "I said I want you to see me as a boy, didn't I~?"

"Well... Your body is also above average for a boy..." said Riko. Finally Rafel smiled, sastified with the answer.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked as she look back at the board she had in hand.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko!" Hyuga exclaimed and then everyone began to mutter on he Generations of Miracle.

"Look like he isn't here! All right let's get started with pratice!" Riko annouced, her dissapointed face already gone.

A boy with light blue hair stepped right up. "Um, excuse me. I am Kuroko." he introuduced with his hand raising up in front of Riko's face. Riko first look surprised, then began sweating buckets, and finally, she screamed, gaining other attention.

"What?ㅡ WOAH?!" shouted Hyuga.

"What? How long have you been there!?"

"I was here for the entire time." the invisible man, or Kuroko, answered.

Everyone widned their eyes at Kuroko reply. "SERIOUSLY?!" they all exclaimed.

'He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?! Did he say he's Kuroko?! What?! It's like he is pratically invisible! Riko began to thought while sweating. Rafel eyes widened, the boy who looked exactly like her appeared out of nowhere. And he's the one she bumped when she was just roaming around!

"What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?! He couldn't be a regular.." asked Koganei.

"Of course not! Right Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga asked Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked before replying. "I've played in games, though..."

"See, he just say... eh?" Hyuga said but was surprised.

"Eeh? EH?!" the other were suprised as well.

"WHAT!?" the rest exclaimed in shock.

_'I can't believe it!' _they all thought.

"Take off your shirt!" ordered Riko. Kuroko blinked but obeyed. After Kuroko finish and put on his closed, Koganei stepped in and asked, clueless. "Ano.. Are you both identical twins?" This caught others attentions and Rafel and Kuroko look at each others, now having a staring contest. Rafel was surprised when Kuroko have blank-looking eyes while she have unreabable eyes.

"Of course no, bastard. How the hell do you think they're identical twin?!" said Taiga, angry. Then it happened like the wind, just flow away.

_'I wanna know more about him~'_ Rafel thought, mentally smirking as she found herself getting really interested about this 'Kuroko'.

"Generation of Miracles? Hey, Rafel, what's that?" Taiga asked, poking Rafel.

"Taiga, you should know for sure that my informations aren't free, right~?" she asked with a smile on her face, a look almost resembles to a Chesire cat.

"Okay, okay. What do you what?" replied Taiga with a bored look. She didn't say anything, a slight sad look visible on her face. _'I don't like the way he talks like that. It's seems that my informations are useless and like a_ drag _to him.'_ she thought.

"I got it, I got it. I'll treat you vanilla milkshake later, 'kay?" he offered with his i'm-sorry face which isn't visible at all.

_'Of course, it'd be bad for the informant to_ get _angry, right~?'_ she thought. "Make it 2, and it's a deal~" she hummed happily. "The Generation of Miracles are a talented group of basketball players, that were known to only come out in every generation. These famous basketball players are from Teikou Middle School,and they have already graduted, so they're 16." she explained.

A smirk was plastered on his face, his stubborn dermination flared up. "Are they strong?"

She nodded. "Yup," she replied. "but it seems that they all gradute into different school." she continued.

_'Generations of Miracle... Heh, I wanna play against them.' _he thought excitedly, the smirk never living his face and his stubborn dermination flaring up.

* * *

**Authoress'** **Note:**

**[1]** _..."Can I have a flyer? I'm interested in joining." she asked politely as ever:_ If anyone of you read the original story, and if you learn about Rafel's past, then you'll understand. I've make her polite due to her past, and she became herself when she meet Kagami-kun. And you know.

**[2]** _...but all of them droped thier jaws when they saw Rafel with her shirt off, only having a bandage covering her chest area, but they can see a strap over her shoulder. Her body is really slim, they noted:_ Read the description. It says, 'Generation of MiraclesxOC', right? And that means Daiki Aomine is there, right? And he likes girls with big boobs, right? Then tadaah! The result. Rafel have C-cup, and almost to D-cup. Her waist is small, but perfect. The same goes to her thighs.

Like what the **'A/N:'** which is in the beginning said, this story has now change from the original one, and I hope Taiga isn't Out of Character.

I was given permision to change the plot, timeline and the story into whatever I like, except Rafel's job as an informant. I hope you weren't all confuse at the beginning plot. I'm sorry if some of the talking part isn't the same from the Manga and Anime. Anyways, please favourite, follow or maybe review? Thank you.

_This stroy/fanfic is also in Wattpad. Check it out: story/10520109- male-or-female- a -kuroko-no-basuke - fanfic  
_

_Remove the spaces and replace ._


End file.
